


Magic

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet felt a blush rising to her cheeks. The glow of the concert lights gave Pearl an otherworldly appearance, turning this twenty something year old mechanic into…more.</p>
<p>I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t</p>
<p>No I don’t, it’s true</p>
<p>I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t</p>
<p>Want anybody else but you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for @dailyau. “We met at a concert and we’re singing all the lyrics together and having a great time but you lock your gaze with me when my favourite romantic line comes on and i think i’m in love” AU A lot of these probably will be. More Pearlnet because there is not nearly enough. The song is Magic by Coldplay.

Her name was Pearl. 

She was a nice enough girl; sweet, pretty, and as much of a fan of Coldplay as Garnet was. Granted, she was a little odd, what with her oil stained light pink sweater and cream skirt. She certainly didn’t look like an engineer. Then again, Garnet probably didn’t look like a baker in her ripped jeans, white tank top and reflective sunglasses. 

Garnet had been content with the silence as they waited in their seats for the concert to start, but she could tell that the girl next to her was a little…uncomfortable. “Firs’ concer’?” 

The girl started, whipping her head in Garnet’s direction. “Oh, um,” She ducked her head, a light blush spreading across her face. “Is it that obvious?” 

Garnet chuckled. “Kind of.” 

“Yes, well, I wasn’t really…allowed to go out to concert during my adolescent years.” She smiled weakly. “My name is Pearl.” 

“Garnet.” It was silent again for a few moments. “What about you? Have you been to many concerts?” 

Garnet smirked. “Oh yeah.” 

Garnet spent the next ten minutes regaling Pearl with stories of her musical adventures, including one particularly funny story that featured one of her moms throwing their bra at Joan Jett. (“Ma gave her the cold shoulder the nex’ day. You could _feel_ the chill comin’ off ‘a her.”) She was just getting into the story of her first Nirvana concert when the lights dimmed. 

Garnet smiled at Pearl. “It’s startin’.” 

Seven songs, countless lyrics, and one pair of lost sunglasses later, Garnet and Pearl were grinning at each other. They were breathing hard and sweating slightly and the bright lights were hurting Garnet’s mismatched eyes, but she didn’t care. She had very good music and _very_ good company. 

Pearl’s cheeks were tinged pink again, though this time it seemed to be from excitement. She shouted over the fading music. “I’m having a marvelous time!” 

Garnet grinned. She opened her mouth to respond, stopping when the opening bass line of the next song started. She allowed her eyes to slip shut. 

_Call it magic, call it true_

_I call it magic when I’m with you_

She mouthed the words silently, her feet shuffling in a sort of improvised cha cha.

_And I just got broken, broken into two_

_Still I call it magic, when I’m next to you_

_And I don’t, and I don’t, and I don’t, and I don’t_

_No I don’t, it’s true_

_I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t_

_Want anybody else but you_

A silvery, lilting voice penetrated the trance Garnet had fallen into.

_I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t_

_No I don’t, it’s true_

_I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t_

_Want anybody else but you_

Garnet opened her eyes and turned to Pearl. The smaller woman seemed to be in her own trance, eyes hooded and staring forward. She was singing along softly, beautifully, completely different from the half yelled, karaoke style belting she’d been doing all night.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Call it magic, cut me into two_

_And with all your magic, I disappear from view_

_And I can’t get over, can’t get over you_

_Still, I call it magic, such a precious truth_

_And I don’t, and I don’t, and I don’t, and I don’t_

_No I don’t, it’s true_

_I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t_

_Want anybody else but you_

Garnet felt a blush rising to her cheeks. The glow of the concert lights gave Pearl an otherworldly appearance, turning this twenty something year old mechanic into…more.

_I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t_

_No I don’t, it’s true_

_I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t, no, I don’t_

_Want anybody else but you_

_Wanna fall, I fall so far_

_I wanna fall, fall so hard_

_And I call it magic_

_And I call it true_

_Call it magic_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

Pearl’s eyes widened slightly and she turned her head towards Garnet. The brunette found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the pure, translucent blue gaze.

_And if you were to ask me_

_After all that we’ve been through_

_“Still believe in magic?”_

_Well yes, I do_

_Oh yes, I do_

_Oh yes, I do_

_Oh yes, I do_

_Of course I do_

Garnet swallowed, deaf to the applause thundering around her. She licked her lips. “What’re you doin’ after the concer’?”

Pearl shook her head. “N-nothing…”

Garnet slipped her hand into Pearl’s, leaning forward to whisper against her ear. “Go out with me.”

The shorter girl nodded, a dazed smile on her face. “Okay.”

Garnet pulled back, her own smile splitting her face. Coldplay was right.

It was like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @sekaryu for the song recommendation!


End file.
